The 2007 Gordon Research Conference on Carotenoids will be the 6th tri-annual gathering of international carotenoid researchers under the auspices of the Gordon Research Conferences. The conference is a unique venue and provides a forum for the presentation and discussion of frontier research on the structure, properties, and actions of carotenoids. The long-term objectives of this conference are to set the stage for new collaborations, focus the emphasis of continuing research, and to identify novel and unexpected findings that point the direction for new research in the multi-disciplinary field carotenoid research. Results of new research on carotenoids contribute to our understanding of carotenoid function in human tissues and our ability to establish nutrient intake guidelines for the public. Cancer rates, arterial disease, and loss of vision are specific health consequences that we expect can be positively influenced by a better knowledge of the actions of carotenoids in vivo. [unreadable] [unreadable] The specific aims of the conference will be met through formal presentations and poster sessions. The conference will: [unreadable] [unreadable] 1. Assemble the highest caliber of academic, government and industrial scientists to examine recent developments in the understanding carotenoid structure, carotenoid chemistry, and properties, including the action of carotenoids and their metabolites in human health. [unreadable] [unreadable] 2. Foster the open exchange of information and ideas among scientists at the cutting edge of carotenoid research by providing opportunities for participants to interact in a relaxed and collegial environment. [unreadable] [unreadable] 3. Seek out and encourage, female, minority and junior faculty to participate in the field of carotenoid research through attendance and participation at formal sessions and poster sessions. [unreadable] [unreadable] This conference will directly assist the NCI and NCAAM to meet their institutional objectives of leading the national effort to eliminate death and suffering due to cancer and other diseases affecting Americans, through promotion of basic and clinical biomedical research, the training of researchers, and the dissemination of authoritative information on these activities to scientists and the American public. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]